


What happens when humans aren't around

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Crookshanks and Scabbers are planning a prank, will it be successful or will it fail?





	What happens when humans aren't around

It's a warm sunny afternoon in May and our story begins in an empty Gryffindor common room, Crookshanks and Scabbers are deciding what to do until their owners come back.

Scabbers said, "I know squeak all about fun things, Crook."

Crookshanks sighed. "You know squeak all about everything, Scab."

Scabbers squeaked. "We could prank somebody."

Crookshanks insisted, "Go on."

Scabbers admitted, "That was all I had."

Crookshanks told him, "First we need to select our victim."

Scabbers squealed. "Yes, that sounds excellent!"

Crookshanks asked, "Well, who do you want to prank?"

Scabbers suggested, "How about that Malfoy boy in our owners' year?"

Crookshanks grinned. "I like where this is going my dear friend."

Scabbers went on, "I think we should trip him up."

Crookshanks frowned. "And there go the good ideas."

Scabbers replied, "It's your turn to think up a prank this time."

Crookshanks explained, "You are going to be the bait so to speak, I want you to lure him towards our trap."

Scabbers inquired, "How do I do that?"

Crookshanks answered, "Do something rats don't normally do."

Scabbers told him, "Okay, I'll talk to him."

Crookshanks smiled. "Perfect and I'll set up the trap."

Scabbers stated, "Good idea, you're better at the trap part anyway."

Crookshanks nodded and responded, "The trap will be the best part. I'll rig a boulder to a tree with a rope and when he steps on the right spot, it will swing down and knock him off his feet!"

Scabbers smirked. "Excellent."

Crookshanks replied, "Sometimes you're an amazing accomplice."

Scabbers said, "That was almost a compliment."

Crookshanks told him, "You know I'm not one for compliments."

Scabbers grinned. "I know."


End file.
